interstellar_transmissionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Galaxy
The Thamagaia (Thah-mah-GUY-uh) Galaxy is a spiral galaxy that lies 780 million light years from the Milky Way Galaxy. Composed of nine spiral arms the Thamagaia Galaxy contains roughly one hundred billion stars, and it measures two hundred-thousand light years side to side. It bulges slightly in the middle seventy thousand light years thick, and is held in place by a massive super-black hole called the Eye of God. The Galaxy is home to many star systems and star-faring races. Humans, with their ability to multiply quickly and adapt to virtually any environment or ecosystem, are the most prevalent species in the galaxy. Many of the more well known star systems are detailed below. Sol - A star system that lies on one of the outer spiral arms of the galaxy. The Sol System has a yellow binary star and 13 planets, only one of which-Earth2- is capable of supporting life without artificial assistance. Sol is the star system that holds the largest conglomerate of humans and Earth2 is the location of the Concord headquarters. Tagea (Ta-ZHEE-ah) - The Tagea System lies in the middle of the second spiral arm of the galaxy. It is a a yellow binary star system, with five planets. Two planets -Galah and Bwa'hai- are within the Goldilocks Zone. It is the home system of two intelligent species: the diminutive Chasaysans and the rabbit-like Misao.. The Tagea System has three small waystations and the massive starport Galatea 9, where the system's Concordian Academy is located. The Interplanetary Concord In Star Date 10806, one century before the launch of the Interstellar Transmission, those star faring races that had met came together to ratify a treaty for mutual defense and economics. The treaty, named the Interplanetary Concord, established not only a codified set of Laws, Trading regulations, and exchange routes but also a system of pseudo-military rankings to establish an individual's contributions to the galactic society as a whole. Each ranking provides special privileges within the Concord. Any space-faring race that does not have hostile intent may freely join the Concord. With this idea in mind, Concordian Academies were erected throughout the galaxy, with the major base of operations located on planet Earth2 in the Sol system. Every crew member on a star ship is a registered member of the Concord, with a ranking. Senior rankings are always referred to as Sir, regardless of the individual's gender. Uniforms are all uniformly white, with black shoes. Rank is denoted by the colour of a sewn in bandolier, which runs diagonally from the left shoulder to the right hip. The rank colours are noted on the Ranks table. The rankings as the privileges they provide are noted below. * Enlisted - The basic starting rank of all personnel. No privileges. Yellow. * Ensign - Can issue orders to Enlisted. Dark yellow. * Ensign First Class - Can issue orders to the two ranks below. Blue. * Junior Officer - Can issue orders and is usually in charge of a small division crew of 3-6. Dark blue. * Officer - Can issue orders and is in charge of his division. May or may not be given a bridge post, depending on the Captain's choice. Red. * Sargent - In addition to issuing orders to Officers and below can recommend promotions, demotions, and transfers, May or may not be given a bridge post, depending on the Captain's choice. Light green. * Lieutenant - Has a permanent post on the bridge, can issue instructions to lower ranking officers, can make recommendations, and can issue reprimands to lower ranking officers. Dark green, * Captain - Has full command of a star ship. In addition to issuing orders the Captain can name divisions, hand pick his own crew, promote or demote the rankings, issue punishments and Court Martial, can relieve officers of duty, and can perform marriages. Silver. * General - Controls a specific fleet, can hand pick Captains and has all the privileges of a Captain. Gold. * Admiral - Controls all Concord operations within a given star system, has all privileges already noted. Double gold striped.